An electronic device can include a free-space optical communication system to wirelessly transmit, receive, or exchange data with another electronic device. In some cases, the optical communication system may be configured to be directional (e.g., line-of-sight) in order to increase data transfer rates, to increase data transfer privacy, or for any other suitable purpose.
However, a conventional directional free-space optical communication system is exceptionally dependent on precise alignment of communicating devices. As such, conventional free-space optical communication systems cannot be incorporated into portable electronic devices that may be moved or repositioned from time to time.